Not a Hero
by ladybug114
Summary: He didn't know her at all. But when Agent Clint Barton (literally) bumps into the young SHIELD scientist, she could change his perspective- of himself, and what being a hero really means.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Look, a new story! This is my first time writing for either of these fandoms, so sorry if they're a little OOC... anyway, please enjoy!**

_Just look down. Keep your eyes on the ground, and maybe they won't know who you are._

Agent Clint Barton snorted at his own thoughts. Yeah, because that had always worked so well.

Clint was used to attention. As the best marksman in SHIELD, and probably in the world, everyone knew the famous Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye. New recruits had always stared at him in awe, while older agents had regarded him with grudging respect and sometimes admiration.

But then Loki had attacked and rearranged his mind, and the famous Hawkeye had almost single-handedly taken down the SHIELD helicarrier. Now the awe and respect were gone, replaced with fear, anger, and betrayal. The agents that had once respected him, those who could have been his friends, now thought him a dirty traitor.

So as Clint walked through the repaired helicarrier, he kept his head down. He didn't really think it would keep others from recognizing him, but it just might help. Or maybe it would just keep him from noticing where he was going, as he soon found himself bumping into someone. Reacting instinctively, Clint lifted his head and drew a knife, holding it to the throat of whoever had hit him in an instant. Eyes hard, he looked at the culprit for the first time... and immediately lowered the knife.

The eyes he was looking at were innocent and scared... and feminine. "God, I'm sorry," Clint told her quickly. "You caught me by surprise."

She gave him a small smile before replying, "It's no problem. I'm guessing you're a field an agent?"

Clint nodded, noticing the British accent, and responded with his own question, "What about you? Field agent?" She didn't look like one, but Clint had learned quickly that looks could be deceiving.

She laughed in response though. "No, I'm in research. I'm a biologist. Working on a team at the moment though, we're just stopping here to pick up supplies and things."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "So you are in the field? Who's your leader?"

The girl blushed as she responded. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's classified. Not really allowed to talk about it." She shrugged. "Sorry."

Clint chuckled. He doubted that it would be classified to him, but decided not to pry. The girl seemed a bit uncomfortable already. "So, what's your name?" He asked, continuing, "I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm Jemma. Jemma Simmons. And you are?" the girl- Jemma- asked in reply, holding out her hand.

He smiled and took it, responding, "I'm Clint. Clint Barton."

The girl's eyes widened as she released his hand and let her own fall to her side, and Clint winced. He could hit himself for that. It had been the first time since Loki that he had a normal conversation... well, normal by SHIELD standards. He could have withheld his name; she probably wouldn't have been surprised at that, knowing he was a field agent and all. But then he just had to screw it up by sharing information. Clint could tell that she knew his name; he could see it in her eyes. His first real conversation in months, and now the girl- Simmons- was probably going to make some excuse to get as far away from him as possible.

But when she spoke, eyes still comically wide, there was none of the fear, anger, and accusation he had come to expect in the last few months. Instead, he heard the awe that used to be common in young agents like her.

"Clint Barton?" she asked, starting at him. "THE Clint Barton? As in, best marksman in the world, as in, Hawkeye?"

Clint offered her a smile, a shadow of the cocky grin he used to save for such occasions. "The one and only," he responded, trying for pride but only sounding sarcastic and bitter.

Simmons didn't seem to notice, grinning at him. "I can't believe it. My first day on the helicarrier, and I'm meeting a celebrity!" She laughed, and it almost made Clint smile. "Wait until I tell Fitz, he'll be so jealous!"

Clint raised an eyebrow at her, asking, "Fitz? Who's that?"

Simmons smiled again. "We work together. He's my partner."

He had to smile at that. After all his time working with Natasha, Clint understood the value of partnership. But then the smile faded slightly, and he asked, "But you think he'll be jealous that you met me?" He smirked. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not exactly popular around her anymore."

A look of surprise crossed her face, then understanding with a touch of anger. "You mean because of the battle in New York and that whole mess with Loki?" she exclaimed. "You're a hero, just like the other avengers!"

Clint laughed bitterly at that. A hero, right. He was many things- archer, agent, spy, assassin... but hero? Not even close. Sure, he did some good- he killed some aliens during the battle- but his ledger had too much red. "Sorry, but no," Clint responded, his eyes sad. "I'm no hero, Simmons." He sighed. "Look, it was nice talking to you, but I should go." He turned away, planning on letting off some steam in the archery range, but was stopped by a surprisingly strong grip on his arm.

"Wait," Simmons commanded, and Clint reluctantly stopped, turning back. She was starting at him with something he hasn't seen in a while- compassion. Not pity, which is what he got from the other Avengers, but true kindness. The kind he used to see from Phil. Simmons gave him a half smile, saying quietly, "You saved lives, Clint. You might have done some bad things, but they weren't in your control. And even if they were, it's obvious that you regret them." She stared at him for a second, before asking, "Am I right?"

Clint responded firmly and immediately with a "Yes. Every day."

She smiled again, saying, "Well then, that's good enough for me. And it should be good enough for everyone else! You're a hero, Hawkeye, and no one can tell you otherwise."

Clint had to smile at that. She was so positive, she seemed almost naive. But Clint could tell, from years of experience, that this girl had seen things and experienced things that she wanted to forget, but never would. So when he answered, Clint tried to show her some of the compassion she showed to him. "Thanks, Jemma," he said easily, using her first name for the first time. "I really needed to hear that, I think."

She grinned at the use of her name, and responded just as casually, "No problem." She glanced at her watch, eyes widening. "Oh no," she muttered, "I'm late. I bet Fitz is worried, I was supposed to be back in the lab 30 minutes ago..." She smiled up at Clint, apologetic. "It was great talking, but I really have to go. Maybe I'll see you again? My team is leaving in about a week."

Clint grinned in response, some of his normal sarcasm returning. "Oh yes," he said, "your top-secret team that not even I can know about. Well, I'm pretty busy myself, but maybe I'll see you. Have fun on the helicarrier, don't get lost, and tell your friends I say hi. Got it?" He raised an eyebrow in a mock-serious way, and Simmons giggled.

"Yes sir!" She replied, and walked away, still giggling.

Clint smiled as he watched her leave. The young scientist probably had no idea what she had done for him, and Clint was perfectly okay with that. He was meant to be in the background- that was the only way he knew how to survive. But maybe, just maybe, he could learn to be a hero.

Clint smiled again, and turned away from the archery range. He didn't need that. Instead, he went to find Natasha- she needed to hear some of the things he just had.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed that! I'm thinking of adding to it- doing another chapter from Simmons' POV. Have her talking to Fitz about Clint, and then maybe Coulson overhears and talks to her, wants to find out how his agent is doing. What do you guys think? Please review to tell me how you liked this and whether or not I should do another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I'm in shock about the response this story is getting! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, you all inspired me to write faster! This next chapter is actually shorter than what I planned- I was going to have the scene after this as part of the same chapter. But I figured I didn't want to keep you guys waiting- so enjoy this chapter!**

Jemma was still smiling as she walked back to the lab where Fitz was working. She didn't know much about Clint Barton, but he had seemed like a nice guy. Sad, and a bit insecure, but she could tell he had a big heart. All he really needed was someone to remind him how great he really was.

And Jemma hoped that she was that person, at least for a little while. The famous SHIELD agent had definitely seemed happier when she left, which was a good sign. Smiling again, Jemma arrived at the lab and pushed open the door- only to be greeted by a very angry Fitz.

"Where have you been?" he practically shouted at her. "You left to get those chemicals..." Here he paused, looking at his watch, before looking back at Jemma and continuing, "45 minutes ago! You told me you would be gone 20 minutes at the most!"

Jemma winced, but let Fitz ramble. After all, he had good reason to. She was late, and she knew it. So Jemma listened patiently, waiting for her chance to apologize.

Fitz looked at Jemma's empty hands, frowning. "Did you even get the chemicals?" he asked, more shocked than angry.

The biologist blushed at that. "I'm sorry, Fitz," she said sincerely, "I really am." At Fitz's raised eyebrow, Jemma continued. "I got a little lost at first, and then I ran into an agent and we just started talking." She blushed again, sheepish. "I lost track of time at that point."

Fitz was still frowning, and Jemma was starting to worry, when he finally replied, "Who was this agent you met?"

She almost laughed at that, realizing now why her partner and friend was so upset. He was jealous! Fitz obviously thought that she had chosen to spend time with someone else, rather than with him. So with an easy smile, Jemma answered, "Oh, you've heard of him actually. He's very famous."

Fitz raised an eyebrow at that, and Jemma smiled to herself. "Really?" he asked, unbelieving. "Who is this famous SHIELD agent?"

Grinning, Jemma replied, "Agent Clint Barton. Better known by his code name..." she paused dramatically before continuing, "Hawkeye."

Jemma almost laughed as Fitz's eyes widened in shock. "THE Hawkeye?" he exclaimed.

Laughing for real now, Simmons grinned at her friend and nodded. "I told him you'd be jealous," she said, but the smile slipped slightly as she continued, quietly, "but he didn't believe me."

Now Fitz frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Jemma sighed, and debated internally. Should she tell Fitz- the person she trusted most in the world- what Clint had said? The archer probably wouldn't have wanted her to, but Jemma knew that she couldn't lie to Fitz. So she frowned and answered, "He didn't think anyone would want to meet him." At Fitz's still confused expression, she let out another sigh and explained quietly, "Because of New York, and what Loki did to him."

His mouth opening in a silent, "oh," Fitz nodded in understanding. "The other agents blame Hawkeye," he said.

It wasn't a question, but Simmons nodded in response anyway. "They don't care that it wasn't his fault, they don't care about all the good he did- they just care that he technically fought for the other side," she said sadly. Even explaining it to Fitz, Jemma didn't understand how some people could be so narrow-minded, and she was sure Fitz felt the same way.

Jemma sighed again- she realized she had sighed a lot in the last hour- and said quietly, "Let's move onto a happier topic, okay?"

Fitz nodded immediately- Jemma knew he hated to see her sad- and responded quickly, "Of course." He grinned at her. "I bet the rest of the team would be jealous that you met a real SHIELD agent… Probably even Coulson!"

Laughing a little at that, Jemma smiled back and replied, "Knowing Coulson, he's probably met Hawkeye." She paused before continuing, "He did work at SHIELD before New York, you know. I think he was actually on the helicarrier when the attack happened." She frowned, realizing how little they actually knew about what Coulson did before them.

As if on cue, the two scientists suddenly heard a voice say, "Jemma?"

Turning around, Jemma saw Coulson himself sticking his head out of his office, which was attached to the lab. "Yes sir?" she asked in reply, confused. Coulson had kept himself locked in his office since they arrived on the helicarrier two days earlier, only coming out to grab meals, which he took back with him, never eating in the dining hall.

Smiling easily, he asked, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Jemma shared a look with Fitz, who nodded at her imperceptibly, before turning back to Coulson and nodding herself. "Yes sir," she responded, and Coulson smiled again and shut the door.

Fitz turned back to Jemma, eyes wide, and whispered, "What is that all about? He hasn't talked to any of us in a few days, and now he suddenly wants to talk to you in private?"

Jemma shook her head, still staring at the door, and whispered back, "I don't know, but I'm about to find out." She turned to Fitz and smiled. "Now you have a chance to go get those chemicals we need!" Eyes sparkling, she added, "And maybe you'll have an adventure of your own."

Fitz nodded silently, smiling, and walked out of the room, closing the door to the lab as he left.

Jemma let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, turned away from where Fitz had just left, and walked towards Coulson's office, pushing open the door.

**A/N: Next chapter will probably be Coulson's POV. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


End file.
